<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life of an Emo by Walking_disASSter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158087">Life of an Emo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter'>Walking_disASSter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EMO the Musical (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bands, Depression, Emo, F/F, F/M, Gay, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy, This is trash, Trigger Warnings, i was just mad they didn't have a lot of fics, idk what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title subject to change<br/>This is cringey, not sorry<br/>I was just deeply upset with the lack of EtM fics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan/Bradley, Jay/Jamali, Josh/Peter, Roz/Trinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan Harris walked into his new school with a smile on his face and a pep in his step. Or at least that's what he'd do if he was normal.<br/>
No Ethan Harris entered his new school with crappy black dyed bangs over his eye and smudged eye liner. Rope burns still fresh around his neck and he resisted the urge to reach up and touch them, instead tucking his hands into the limited space of his black skinny jeans and trudged up the steps.<br/>
As he passed the front doors he was met with two grinning faces "Hey there!" Chipper and bright they made Ethan cringe. He glared up through his bangs, annoyan clear on his face "I'm Isaac and this Jamali we saved her from the Hindus in India" The girls smile faltered as she sent him a distasteful glower, before smiling back at Ethan "I'm Sri Lankan" Ethan gave a half assed wave and focused back on Isaac as he continued to speak "We're here to show you around the school!"</p><p>The two led him to the Chapel and Ethan paused, blinking annoyed at this boy as talked about time tables and bookings. Ridiculous. His gaze was instantly captured by a hand drawn poster and he snatched it off the bulletin board, Worst Day Ever? He smirked a little, looking up at Isaac in disbelief "You have Emos here? Real actual Emos?" Isaac sighed deflating from his excitement "There goes another one" He grumbled pointing in no explicit direction "The office is that way. If you need anything" He went to move past, Ethan putting a hand on his shoulder before he could leave "I'm an atheist man, religion doesn't typically go with my style and I don't mean being emo. " He gave a wink and Isaacs cheeks turned red, out of anger Ethan assumed. He walked off now, standing a little bit taller, chin up and showing his scars with a lot more confidence. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan made his way to his first class, instantly entranced by the band that was playing in the back, his eyes travelling over the trip who seemed to be lit up by heavenly light. He gazed at the bassist for a moment, she was pretty, he moved to their drummer. Okay he was hot. Finally his gaze went to their guitarist, heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. Forget hot. He was perfect, an Emo god. He took a deep breath, the music flooding his ears and melting his brain, then the teacher walked in "Alright save it for the actual band battle" She laughed walking up to the front of the classroom as they sat down their instruments. </p><p>Ethan gulped and slid into his seat, eyes down as he tries to remember how to breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Could Use A Backstory Like Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay okay so guys. To those who watched the film YAYYYYYY, and I use some of the dialogue from it BUT I'm also changing a LOT of the plot cause like. I can lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan sighed, annoyed as the stupid little Hope Group began to sing in the hall. He sighed, ignoring them in favor getting his books in order. He had gym next and a try out for the band after school, needed to keep his head in the game. "Its alright to give up~" What kind of song lyrics were those!? It's so happy and joyful but like, mean. Soon the music stopped but his quiet was interrupted by a cherry voice "Hi I'm Trinity!"</p><p>Ethan closed his locker and shrugged "Okay" He turned to leave but she stepped in front of him smiling bright as ever. If this were tv her teeth would be twinkling "You know Jesus loves everyone if you pray" She beamed making him fight back a gag "Right, and I'm sure Jesus oh so adores little repressed Christian girls who think it's their job to meddle so they don't have to face their own problems" Trinity pulled back a little, smile strained "Yeah well. I'll pray for you" Her eyes lingered on his neck before she turned away and skipped off down the hallway leaving Ethan to trudge off to gym. </p><p>He scratched subconsciously at the  scars on his arms, grumbling under his breath at the cold of the cloudy day. Gym was honestly so ridiculous, why did they have work out? </p><p>He sighed, looking around at his classmates and freezing at the sight of Bradley, the lead from Worst Day Ever, the guy who totally didn't make Ethans heart skip a beat. He swallowed thickly and watched as the teacher and Bradley argued. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to steady himself before speaking up</p><p> "That's uh, that's what they said about Hitler Youth" Ethah managed to choke out, fighting the urge to flinch as all attention was turned to him "Pardon?" He gulped, eyes shifting briefly to Bradley who was looking at him in intrigue, shit. "Ya know, started with a few laps, all know how that ended"  There was a pause "World War Two?"</p><p> She looked miffed, brows raised and lips pursed before speaking, amused "Well cause of World War Two why don't we just skip gym? And for the Gulf War just cancel English as well?" Ethan took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah. Yeah, super respectful miss" The class began to clap, all turning and heading back to the lockers "Alright. Detention" Ethan barely heard her though, too busy watching as Bradley backed away, a contemplative look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan looked around nervously at the three in the room with him. The girl and blonde from the band say behind a desk like they were judges and Bradley sat in a chair to the side watching with a poker face and crossed arms. Ethan gulped thickly, he mostly just wanted to impress the emo god before him more than anything so he took a deep breath and started the song he'd written. "This song doesn't have a name. Cause I'm not into labels"</p><p>When he was finished Ethan was panting slightly, waiting nervously for the results. Bradley didn't look pissed so that was a good sign... Then he brought up the state school rock competition. Ethan fought his snort, Bradley had such an Emo boner for Doug Skeleton.</p><p> "How do we know you're for real?" Ethans breath hitched, he angled more into the microphone, reaching up and pulling the choker he was wearing down a little to reveal the scars "I tried to hang myself at my last school" He offered weakly, fixing the piece back "They expelled me" He waited quietly, twitchy, and Bradley spoke up finally after what was only a few agonizing moments that seemed like hours "We don't need a back up guitarist" Ethan deflated, nodded slowly and moving to leave the stage "But we could use a back story like yours"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is utter shit. But enjoy XD<br/>Also idk their last names and shit soooo yeet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>